Crazy
by fmpsimon
Summary: It had pretty much been the worst day ever. Ochaco had been dumped and now, when she wanted to be alone, Bakugo shows up. She has no idea what he's doing there, but so far, he's not making her feel much better.


"I _do _love you. I'm just not..._in love _with you."

_What?_ The world, like glass, shattered before her eyes.

"Sorry, I know it sounds cliché, but it's really true."

_What?!_

"We can still be friends, right?"

_WHAT?!_

"O-Ochaco, are you okay?"

She gave her head a quick shake, blinking rapidly, trying to stop those tears that kept on coming. She was anything but okay, though she had lied to not only Deku, but to Tsu and anyone else who had asked her how she was doing since that day. She thought that she and Deku had been a given, that what they had was set in stone—so when had they become clear as mud? When had the rug been pulled out from under her without her even noticing? Even if the world went to hell, she had been _counting _on this! Okay? Was she _okay_? No, dammit, she was _not okay_.

In fact, she was so not okay that she had violated curfew and was currently sneaking into the nearest training arena. She had to get her anger and frustration out. Get it out so that she could just move on. She started with small things: chunks of concrete, rocks, planks of wood and other garbage; but she quickly moved onto pylons and pieces of collapsed buildings, hurling them down the streets as far as she could push them, screaming louder and louder as she went.

"The fuck're you doing?!"

She was so startled, she lost control of the enormous debris she was holding and it smashed to the ground, shaking the earth. When the dust settled, she saw Bakugo walking towards her, hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. "Oh, it's you." She wasn't happy to see him, or unhappy—just indifferent. He wasn't anything to her, really. When she thought of her friends, he was definitely not the first name that popped into her head. He was more a rival than anything else—someone she strove to beat fair and square. But he was very much out of her league.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead. "You're not going to tell Mr Aizawa, are you?"

"What'd those rocks ever do to you, huh?" he said, completely ignoring her. She felt a little stupid—Bakugo would be the last person to tattle.

She activated her power, touched the debris, and punched the air to send it flying. Her shoulders heaved for a moment, then she glanced back at him. "I'm trying to blow off some steam."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that," he drawled, passing in front of her. "Deku's shit at keeping secrets, y'know. He always blabs to someone." He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "And unfortunately, that someone is usually me."

"Wh-what, exactly, did he tell you?" She touched her fingers together, and a shower of rocks fell behind her.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "A lot of shit about how he didn't want to hurt your feelings and how he hoped you could still be friends—emotional crap, y'know? But, bottom line, he dropped you like a sack of potatoes."

She stared at him, her face twisted in consternation, a pathetic effort to stop herself from breaking down in tears. She had thought that being angry would help, that blowing off a little steam would make her feel better. But now that she was standing in the rubble, being torn down by the last person on _Earth _that she ever wanted to see, well, she just couldn't take it anymore. She clenched her fists and dropped to her knees, sobbing openly, too broken-hearted to even try to hide it.

"What are you doing?" he said, betraying a twinge of fear. "Stop crying, will you?"

"I WILL NOT STOP CRYING!" she shouted. "You don't understand! I've been in love with him for so long, and I thought he was in love with me too! And now, he suddenly _isn't_!" She slammed her fists on the pavement. "Owwie," she whimpered. "How can I even show my face to him again when all I am is something he doesn't want?"

"Ugh! Whine, whine, whine!" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, firmly, but somehow gently. "You're seriously crying this hard over that asshole? Instead of wallowing in self-pity, you should be glad he didn't string you along any longer. It's not like you're ugly or anything. There's plenty of guys out there. So just-don't get so hung up on this one." She bit her quivering lip, nodding. What he was saying, though a tad rough, was true. Everything about this day was crazy, but Bakugo trying to make her feel better was definitely the craziest part so far. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a candy bar in a brightly colored wrapper. "Here," he said, handing it to her. "You like this stuff, don't you?"

"Yeah, thanks." She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, then, wasting no time, dug into the chocolate bar. She eyed him as she ate. It was odd that Bakugo was out here this late at night in his pajamas. At first, she'd thought he had come out to train too, but he certainly was underdressed for that. It wasn't possible that he'd come here just to find her, was it? She snorted under her breath. Now, _that _was crazy. "Hey, Bakugo?"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind walking back with me?" she asked. "I think I feel a little better now."


End file.
